Contact
by Lanthanon
Summary: Judo Ashta and his first glimpse of his Newtype manifestation through the help of his predecessor. Possibly the first Z/ZZ Gundam fic in the FFNet community ^^;;


Check out the van, just to make sure." Mr.  Yazan said, still keeping eye on their new hostage while tossing the security card on his companion's direction. Judo Ashta easily grabbed it from mid-air and then whirled away to the van's compartment in a run. Most of his friends had figured that one  of Judo's many talents is his dexterity, since running around in a junk  pile needs one such skill. But Judo's haste is not because he was eager to prove himself to Yazan, or finding potential items to salvage. It  was in fact because he feared the safety of their female hostage they recently detained. 

 It was obvious that Yazan seemed to have a grudge of a sort with her, as he was not reluctant to inflict physical pain on her if he found it necessary. She was apparently a member of the AUEG, Yazan said, and Judo had heard of them, despite that he lived in a very old colony with poor services, from rumors. Unlike Yazan, though, he does not share his level of disdain of that group. In fact he even respected them for their deeds, as it seems strange that they all conspired against that group, but Yazan had proposed something that they cannot possibly refused.

The reason why he and his friends decided to be involved with this adventure is obtain the Zeta Gundam, a powerful Mobile Suit that was feared by any who lived after facing it in combat. The fact that the Titans were destroyed because of this particular unit was  enough to tempt them to have it sold in the black market. With that money, his sister can still continue her studies, and still have enough money to buy new clothes and food that would last months. Judo then concluded that this venture is definitely worth the risk.

 Given that Shngri-la was not known for being a thriving community, everything is in poor supply... from mechanics to guards. Sneaking inside a spaceport and infiltrate the Ahgama itself would not be impossible, at least that's what he'd told Yazan. But the former Titan pilot insisted that they should at least bring a hostage along, as the Aghama crew had taught him time and again the error for underestimating them.

As Judo approached the van's passenger compartment, he already knew from the girl's words that she was not telling the truth. This particular van was used to ship  wounded patients. He wondered whom she was protecting from the soldier, and why that person doesn't do anything to stop them. The person must either have had it hard in the battle then, or dead, the boy decided. The keycard he was holding unlocked the door, and Judo adjusted his eyes in the dim light of the interior of that compartment.

"Anyone?" One of his friends inquired, keeping watch for Judo from the door as he investigated the makeshift bed.

"Just one person." Judo called back softly, a bit mystified with the whole setting he was in. Indeed, there is a person half-hidden in the blankets of the bed. But his blue eyes were staring blankly on the roof, not giving indication of their presence. Impulsively, he waved his free hand in front of the other boy's face, which Judo estimated only a few years older than him, but the person gave no response. The patient eerily reminded him one of the ancient Earth movies he saw as a child; about a person being captured by alien pods who became a mindless slave by their telepathic control. That particular movie caused him nightmares, and took many days for him to finally get a good night's sleep.

This patient seems to be in no condition to move. "I guess this one won't do at all as a hostage." Judo thought a bit relieved, but found himself lifting the blanket from the patient's face before he could stop himself_. Just to make sure_, he amended…

And then the oddest thing happened, for as soon as he had done that the other boy's lifeless eyes turned from the ceiling… and quietly stared at him. The act was so sudden that Judo nearly jumped out of his skin, half in fright and, for some strange reason, half in recognition. _But that can't be, I have never seen him before in my life_.

Then he noticed the other one is holding out his hand, his eyes unblinking, and it seems to Judo's mind that the patient wants him to do the same. The boy felt a bit foolish, but only a bit, as he extended his own hand as well, their fingers intertwining.

And then Judo saw _stars_. Not through the scavenger robot's glass case in his scavenger business, but real stars through his own eyes. He can see the sun, the galaxy itself, as if he was actually there on his own, like a lone person standing on a vast and empty field, enjoying the cool wind. It's as if the patient had somehow uncovered a great secret and that he can only shared it to him, to a complete total stranger. Somehow, he felt more bothered with that than the vision they shared.

And almost as quickly as it started, the stars disappeared, and Judo stared at the patient in bewilderment, a question in his mind but knowing that he will never find the answer. The other boy, who was once a mighty Newtype pilot named Camille Vidan, was still staring at him with a faint smile on his lips. As if he had done what he can in this condition… it was up to Judo, from thereon, it seems. From what, though, both of them never knew yet.

"Judo, what's up?" an outside voice called out, almost alien sounding in fact, before Judo realized that it was his friend. It felt like he had been in there for an hour even though they had been doing this for a few minutes.

"N… nothing." Judo gently laid Camille's hand on the blanket but not looking at his face, knowing he was still staring at him. "I'm on my way out." He said, deciding that he'll figure this experience out sooner or later. And that he had other pressing matters at hand.

He didn't lock the door on his way out though, hoping someone else would attend to the patient now that his caretaker was taken hostage. 

"Anyone there?" Yazan asked, looking at Judo.

"Nope, there's no one," Judo said lightly. The girl, Fa Yuiri, looked at Judo in surprise, knowing that he had deliberately lied, but the boy's face remained neutral. Fortunately for the both of them, Yazan was looking carefully at Judo, not at Fa, so he didn't see the particular deceit. Satisfied with the boy's answer, Yazan led Fa into the back of the vegetable truck they hi-jacked. With Judo and his friends in tow, eager to meet their destiny. 

Unknowing to them, their story was just the beginning.


End file.
